FORBIDDEN LONGINGS
by PT21
Summary: New! In the aftermath of Will's affair with Beverly when he playedhost to Odan the Trill ambassador, Beverly couldn't let go. Initially with Deanna's blessing, Will and Beverly continue the affair until eventually, it all gets out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

FORBIDDEN LONGINGS

By Carol Sandford

The crowded room buzzed with a variety of noises. Some people whispered between themselves, and some voices were playful as giggles frequently broke through the steady, comfortable atmosphere.

It was a place for relaxing. That's why everybody on board frequented the Ten Forward lounge; To relax and catch up with friends and loved ones at the end of a shift.

Everybody, that was, but her.

Everyone ignored the red-head that sat at the bar, but not unkindly. She had arrived on her own, and seemingly wanted to remain that way because she made no move to approach anyone.

Beverly Crusher sat with her back against the bar quietly surveying the occupants of the room. She had been in the lounge for near on an hour and had lost count of how many drinks she had consumed.

She had told the barman in no uncertain terms to keep her glass filled, 'with the real stuff. I need to get drunk!' And she was slowly but surely, and blissfully, beginning to feel it's effects.

Beverly was heart-achingly lonely. The first man that she had fallen in love with since Jack had died; gone. Her Odan had gone and it hurt like the devil.

Draining the last dregs of her glass she indicated the need for more. The barman reluctantly half-filled it with the amber liquid before discreetly moving away.

Beverly took another healthy swig of her drink, grimacing as it burned the back of her throat, silently welcoming its pain.

Propping her elbow on the bar's edge, Beverly once more intently watched the flow of personnel come and go. Lost in her own misery she thought it was amusing to know that anyone who glanced her way would find her grinning. It was painfully obvious that she was tipsy and she did not give a hoot. In fact, the situation amused her even more.

The glass dangled precariously from her fingers but she didn't notice. She didn't even care.

The sound of the door opening roused her attention enough to glance at the newcomer. Beverly's heart jumped to her throat as a giant of a man stepped over the threshold.

It was the last person Beverly wanted to see, but in retrospect, she was bound to and she silently wondered if he really was who she was perversely waiting for.

***//***

Will Riker casually strolled through the lounge doors. He was looking forward to some company other than his immediate senior crew and his eyes swept around the tables hopefully.

Maybe, just maybe, his luck would be in and he would get close enough to an available female ensign to spend the rest of the evening with. Maybe the night too, if he was lucky enough.

A smile tugged at his mouth as Will silently gloated to himself. He was always lucky. No-one yet had resisted his charm, a fact that he was still immensely proud of.

Spotting no likely candidates at the tables his eyes went to the bar and swept along the scattered bodies that were propped along it's length.

Will's eyes briefly met Beverly's and carried on along the line oblivious to the turmoil that surrounded her, but within a fraction of a second, his eyes found hers again as his senses picked up the strange vibes that emanated from her.

Moments later he found himself standing before her, not quite believing what he was seeing.

Beverly was drunk.

The chief medical officer was sitting in front of him with a silly smile upon her face and glassy eyes and if she had moved an inch, she would have been in a heap on the floor.

Once more his eyes met hers. Everything else in the room faded out of sight and became just two people. One concerned and the other desperate until eventually, Will quietly broke the silence. "Beverly, are you okay?"

She giggled and raised the glass in front of her face and Will wondered what she was toasting as she answered him throatily, "Hello, Will. Well, as you can see, I'm a little tipsy. But, I'm having a ball. Don't you worry about me, I'm perfectly happy on my own."

Her last comment raised a frown from him. Now Will knew she was drowning her sorrows. "Beverly, I'm sorry, can I help?"

He reached out to gently touch her arm but she shied away from his touch. Will let his arm fall to his side, realising that he was probably the last person she would want help from. His heart felt heavy as he apologised quietly.

He'd felt guilty ever since he had been the temporary host to Odan, her lover.

Guilty since Beverly had finally accepted Odan's love once he was within Will's body.

And ever since they had shared an intimacy that only lovers normally partook in, Beverly had avoided him like the plague.

As time wore on after their final parting Beverly had become increasingly subdued. Odan had touched her like no other and she had missed his presence and his love like a death.

Worse than a death. Odan was still alive and kicking but he was now within a woman's body and that hurt her even more.

Beverly turned away from Will's intense stare unable to look at him a moment longer. "Leave me alone, Will, please, I'm not ready for this."

Will continued to study her, but moments later he found himself staring at her back as she deliberately turned away from him. He was loathe to leave her but Beverly had given him no choice. He reached out to lightly touch her shoulder, his whisper barely reaching her ears. "Okay, Beverly, I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Beverly silently wondered just what he was asking her to forgive.

He turned away and made his way over to a table occupied by a couple of young ensigns from engineering. Sitting astride the chair he positioned himself so that Beverly was within his sights. He was worried about her and now even more so since they had been intimate.

Will had gotten to know another side of the doctor that had surprised him and now he felt an enormous need to be there for her, but she rebuffed him with every attempt of help that he had offered.

But not only him. Deanna had been unable to help her either. Maybe given time she would have eventually opened to her, but the counselor had left the ship for a training programme. It was the lousiest of timing and one that could not be helped. But day by day, Beverly Crusher deteriorated and Will was becoming increasingly worried about her.

Beverly continued to drink but as the barman had filled her glass once more, she turned back around to face the lounge again. She had noticed where Will was sitting and smiled to herself. It was obvious that he was keeping an eye on her, even if he did rapidly look away whenever she caught his eye.

Will continued his conversation with the youngsters and for a while he pushed Beverly's plight to the back of his mind until after a while, a lull in the conversations around him made him take stock of something that had began to prick at his senses.

Frowning, he looked around trying to locate its source and as his eyes travelled around the room, they finally reached hers and his heart skipped a beat. Beverly was watching him intently. Her baby blue eyes smouldered as she studied him and Will felt a rush of something that he had not felt in a long while.

Longing, sexual longing. It surged through his veins causing his heart to thump painfully. His mouth suddenly went dry as he found himself rising to his feet, the officers somewhat surprised at the suddenness of his departure. He had uttered no, 'goodnight', or no, 'see you later'. They weren't even sure if the commander was aware that he had left them.

Seconds later Will found himself standing back in front of the doctor. A thousand questions bounced between them but not one was asked until Will hoarsely and questioningly whispered her name.

"Beverly?"

Time stopped as her eyes begged him to understand. Will watched as her quiet plea fell from her quivering lips.

"Will, I need you. Make love to me, please."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The air was alive with emotions that raged on between the two friends. Will didn't know what to say to her. This felt so wrong and his mind raced through every logical reason why it should not be happening.

Why this should not happen.

He started, "Bev...I..."

But before he could utter another word, Beverly choked on the rapidly rising sobs as she quietly pleaded for him to help her as she reached for him. "Will, get me out of here, please."

Her plaintive cry finally broke through Will's dazed stupor and he stepped forward to help her off the stool. But before he managed to do just that, Beverly's foot slipped and she found herself grasping wildly at him to stop herself falling in an undignified heap at his feet.

Her nervous and embarrassed chuckle drew the attention of the lounge visitors and Will found himself looking back at them with an apologetic grin. "The lady's had a bad day."

The onlookers faces rapidly turned from mild curiosity to ones of pity before turning away and resuming their own conversations. Will steadied the smaller woman before holding her close to his side slowly making their way out of the lounge until they entered the turbolift without any further mishaps.

Will barked out the appropriate deck number and the lift silently began to move slowly taking them to their destination.

Beverly was still propped against Will's chest and he thought she had nodded off as she had become silent. But as he bent slightly to look into her face he was mortified to find her quietly crying.

Cradling her closer still, Will held her tightly against him whispering comforting sounds as the lift finally reached the required floor.

As the door opened, Will swung Beverly into his arms and carried her to her door. Over-riding the admission code he stepped into her domain and carried her straight into her bedroom and lay her on top of the bed.

But as he went to stand, Beverly pulled him back towards her, her hands locking behind his head.

Will searched her face and what he saw made him swallow painfully. Her eyes, still misty with unshed tears, looked directly into his and Will recognised the longing that he saw there. Beverly had looked at him in the same way when he'd had the symbiant inside of him.

When she had finally relented and accepted Odan's love through Will.

But this was now and Odan was long gone. This was wrong. Will gently and reluctantly tugged at her arms, his voice regretful as he lay her hands back upon her own body. "Don't do this, Beverly, we'll both regret this if it happens."

Beverly sobbed, her tears falling freely again as she tried to make him understand. "I need you Will, I need Odan. Pretend to be Odan again for me, just for tonight, please?"

Will slowly shook his head and stood up "No, Beverly, I'm not what you need."

Will watched her reach for the fastening on her tunic and he stepped back unsure of what to do next as he searched her face again, bewildered at the changes in his friend. Gone were the tears. Now her face wore the determined look of a desperate woman.

"Don't you desire me, Will? Don't you want this to happen again?" She asked. "I think you do, I've seen you looking at me. I know you remember how it was between us. It wasn't all Odan, was it Will? It was you who made love to me."

He stepped further back away from the telling gaze.

She knew.

She knew that he had enjoyed their union.

She knew that it had not been just Odan making love to her.

She knew that he had often thought about how good it had been between them.

And she knew that he would make love to her again in a minute, if things were different. Beverly Crusher was a beautiful woman and she had been an exquisite lover and that had surprised him the most.

Beneath his eager body she had come alive. It would be long time before he forgot her image as he had sank himself into her time and time again, remembering her red hair as it had splayed across the pure white pillow. The hidden freckles that he had discovered as he'd explored every inch of her creamy skin.

She had been insatiable and he had been almost sorry when Odan had been removed from his belly. He'd had no more excuses to continue on with the affair. And besides which, there was another factor.

Deanna.

Will would never jeopardize what he had with his Imzadi, Deanna Troi, and he knew that he would, if he had a relationship with Beverly.

But Beverly was different and she deserved nothing less than his all and Will respected that.

But Will's heart and soul belonged to Deanna.

It was one thing to have shallow one night stands with other women. They both needed them and frequently did. But Beverly was different.

She was special.

Will could not...would not have an affair with her, no matter what. His head pounded with the phrase over and over. However, his body was struggling with the decision he'd made. He had to put some space between them before it was too late.

Beverly's voice brought him back to the present. "Will?"

Turning about, he began to walk out of her bedroom, "I'm sorry, Bev, I can't give you what you want. I won't do that to Deanna."

At the mention of the Betazoid's name, Beverly became incensed. Sitting up abruptly she almost shrieked as Will stepped into her lounge out of her sight.

"Deanna!? You don't give a damn about Deanna when your screwing every other female aboard this ship, Will Riker. You don't give a damn if your screwing some bloody alien that's got green skin and ten arms! As long as it's got a female anatomy, you'll screw it, so don't give me that crap!"

Her tone turned plaintive as she continued. "Why can't you look at me in the same way, Will, why?"

Will stepped back to the bedroom doorway. Not trusting himself if he went any closer, he propped himself against the steel jamb as he tried to explain his dilemma, his hands flailing helplessly. "Beverly, this is different. You know it's different. You're our friend, one of our closest friends. I can't make love to you now, Deanna would never forgive me._ I_ would never forgive me."

Will turned to leave his voice low as he made his way out of her quarters,"Please stop doing this to yourself, Bev."

But as he stepped outside the doors her scream reached his ears making him stop in his tracks.

"I don't care anymore. I want you and I will have you again, and if Deanna doesn't like it, TOUGH!"

Will heard her desperate wail through the steel bulk of the door as he stood on the other side and regained his senses. She had really knocked him for six. But instead of walking away, like he should have done, he tried to find a way to keep everyone happy, somehow.

But as he seriously considered on going back in there, his promises forgotten as new ones went round and round in his head, Could I get away with just one night? he wondered.

Will hated to admit it, but at that minute, he wanted to be in there,with her, giving her the loving that she desperately needed. And hell, if he was honest, he needed it too. All it had taken was one look across a crowded lounge to remind him how good it had been between them. He groaned as his body reacted to the erotic memories that washed over him.

Torn between the desire to go back in and his feelings for Deanna, Will visibly jumped when he heard an almighty thump from within her cabin.

Fate had it's own way of dealing with situations and it seemed fate had destined him to go back in.

That's what he told himself as he waited for the door to re-admit him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Stepping hastily back into the gloomy room Will searched for her. Beverly had left the bed and now lay in a heap on the bathroom floor, out cold.

A quick indifferent perusal of her body found the source of her unconsciousness as a small lump on her forehead began to make itself known, Beverly had obviously knocked herself out on the doorjamb. In her drunken and miserable state he figured that she had probably blundered her way to the bathroom and stumbled.

Scooping Beverly off the floor Will lay her gently back on the bed. Taking off her shoes and easing her upper body from her jacket, he deliberated upon calling sickbay. Slapping her lightly on the face, he tried to rouse her before calling in the medics.

"Beverly...Bev, can you hear me. Are you okay?"

Moments later, her eyelids fluttered open. Matching blue eyes cautiously looked into his before filling with tears.

Will gut twisted as he watched her lips began to quiver and she began to cry quietly. Gathering her up into his arms he let her cry. It was what she needed, he knew that, and he was glad that he had been there for her. At least he partly understood her loss.

Will was intimately aware of how much Odan had loved her. There was no denying it, he had adored her, and she him. Will was just sorry that it had ended for her.

And ultimately for them.

Will rocked her gently for some time, the calming motion having a lulling effect on both of them. So much so that Will did not notice the change in her until it registered that her hands were trailing a sensuous path down his body. Drawing lazy circles over his back, she edged lower to lightly caress his buttocks.

Pushing himself up onto his elbow he looked down onto her face. The desire was unmistakable. But what was also unmistakable was the desire within himself and each others names slipped from their lips,

"Will?'

"Beverly?"

As Will's lips touched hers and withdrew just as quickly, their eyes met once more, feeling the need to confirm that this what they both wanted, what they both needed.

It unmistakingly was.

This time when their lips met, there was nothing standing in the way. No illicitness. No questions. No answers, and no Deanna Troi to stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Will plundered her mouth with a savagery that left them gasping for breath. It was a kiss that was born out of his sudden desperation to have her. It was a kiss that was designed to rid him of the guilt that had surfaced as soon as their tongues had collided.

Will needed to remove Deanna's image as it swam throughout his senses. Being ruthless with Beverly somehow dispersed her beautiful face from his mind. He would never have kissed Deanna in this brutal way, but Beverly seemed to welcome it and within minutes she was tugging at his clothes needing the feel of his naked skin against hers.

She needed him within her because he was the only man that could now give her what she wanted; A link to her lost love.

As Will entered her, he kissed her deeply, capturing the guttural moan that left her lungs. Embedding himself to the hilt, he pushed himself up. Needing to see her, Will suddenly had to see who he was making love to.

Pinning her hands beside her head, Will watched as Beverly lost herself to the magical moment. He watched as the tiny beads of sweat formed on her skin and he watched as the tears began to trickle from her eyes and make a trail to her temple. And as he steadily loved her, he closed his eyes and let himself be taken over by the intimate joining.

Moments later, absorbed in their own private ecstasy and agony and driven beyond all sense of reason and control, they both reached the pinnacle of their desire and reached the edge of the waterfall together, each falling over it's edge in a cataclysmic torrent of orgasmic heaven, both crying out in unison as the emotional turmoil took over giving them the most soul-destroying and heart-wrenching experience either had ever had, making them both cry out with the intensity that their love making had created.

"Odan!"

"Imzadi!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Life had it's funny quirks on board a ship as large as the USS Enterprise. Highlighted by their plight to discreetly avoid each other, Will and Beverly found totally the opposite constantly happened.

At every turn something seemed to push them together, even if it was just accidentally bumping into each other in a corridor. They're eyes would lock and a tell-tale blush would make itself known.

But meetings were the hardest. Having to sit opposite one another and pretend to the universe that nothing was amiss was sheer torture for them both.

Will watched the red-headed beauty across from him as she battled with the conflict that battered her from every side. Her tell-tale posture betrayed her emotional turmoil and he could do nothing to comfort her.

Beverly's surprised eyes flew to his when she felt Will's foot lightly stroke hers. Will was staring at her intently asking her with his intense blue gaze if she was alright.

His tender concern touched her and she found herself struggling to hold back her tears, but she managed to smile tentatively to assure him that she was. All she needed was to get out of there.

Captain Picard noticed the gesture and frowned. It was not the first time that he had observed that something was not quite right between his first officer and the doctor and as he dismissed the crew, he gestured for Will and Beverly to remain behind.

The air was tense as they waited for the doors to close behind Geordi and then all eyes turned to each other and waited.

Had he guessed?

"Is everything alright Number One, Doctor?" He began.

Will glanced at Beverly before clearing his throat and addressing his Commanding Officer. "Er...yes, sir, we're just looking forward to the counselor's return tomorrow."

The Captain smiled warmly recalling the tiny brunette's vitality whenever she was around. He had missed her, but obviously not as much as his first officer."Ah, yes, 2100 hours isn't it?" He asked. "I'm sure she's looking forward to getting back on board with us." Seemingly content with their excuse, Picard dismissed them both. "Very well, Will, Beverly, that will be all, thank you."

Both Will and Beverly stood to leave, but no-one could miss the charged atmosphere that increased tenfold at the mention of the counselor's return. Something was not right.

As soon as the door closed behind them and he considered that he had allowed enough time for Beverly to leave the bridge, Picard summonsed Will back to the ready room.

Squaring his shoulders and yanking his tunic jacket down, Picard waited for Will to step in.

He watched the tall man come to a stand before him with a puzzled frown upon his handsome face. But over the years, Picard had learned to recognise a guilty look, and Will looked guilty.

Both men silently faced each other before Picard broke the uneasy moment."Commander, I want to know what is going on between you and Doctor Crusher."

Will expelled the breath that he had been holding. Not wanting to lie to him, but not wanting to reveal something that could be nothing either, Will hedged around the answer. Not quite a lie, but not quite the whole truth either.

"Well, sir, you know that Beverly was particularly upset when Odan, 'left'?" He waited for the nod before continuing. "Well, she's been having some difficulty dealing with his loss, and as you know, I stepped in for him temporarily so I understand some of that loss. It seemed sensible for me to help until the counselor comes back and can give her the proper counselling that she obviously needs."

Will trailed off as he let the Captain digest the conversation. He watched him nod quietly, and then just as quietly, he spoke, "Why didn't she come to me, Will? We are close friends, I could have helped. I know he meant a great deal to her but I thought we were close enough to have shared her loss together."

Will felt awful for him. Picard was far closer to Beverly than he ever had been up until Odan's departure, but it was not just a listening ear that she needed.

She had needed a physical touch.

She had needed Odan's touch and Will was the nearest thing to him.

"Perhaps, sir," Will added, "this was just a little too embarrassing for Beverly. Like I said, I was him for a while so I've known what to say to her when she's been upset."

Picard nodded, "Yes, you're probably right, Number One. Thank you, that will be all."

Will left him sitting there lost in his thoughts. He didn't want to walk away, but staying meant revealing more than necessary, and right then, Will had other things on his mind.

Deanna was coming home tomorrow. Tomorrow everything could change. Tomorrow he could lose his Imzadi, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the shuttle touched down Deanna eagerly rose out of her seat and waited for the hatch to open. It felt good to be back, she had so much to tell everyone. She was on a high and it showed in the smile that had lit up her face the last few miles back to her beloved Enterprise.

The first person she spied as she stepped onto the ramp was Will, complete with a huge grin. Hastening her step, she stepped into his embrace and hugged him tight.

"Hello, Will, I am so glad to see you, I've missed you."

"Hi, Deanna, welcome home."

Deanna looked around his shoulder, her disappointment evident as she pouted, "I was hoping Beverly would be here. I have got some news from a professor that she knows."

Deanna didn't feel Will's body stiffen at the mention of Beverly's name, or see the flare of worry in his eyes, and nor she did sense the betrayal that flitted through his body either.

Turning about, she linked her arm through his and set off towards her cabin as Will feebly explained that Beverly was tied up in sickbay.

Deanna grinned and added cheekily, "I am glad to see I was not the only one working. What have you been up to, anything exciting?"

And it was then that Deanna picked up on his discomfort, compounded more so when he told her, "Oh, nothing. You know, usual stuff."

She pulled him to a halt in the middle of the corridor and faced him head on. One look into his eyes told her everything, "Will, what's wrong?"

Will sighed as he tried to worm his way out of the intense scrutiny. "Nothing, I'm just a little tired. I have been pulling a few double shifts, that's all."

He was lying and Deanna knew he was lying, and he knew that she knew. Will apologised softly. "I'm sorry, Deanna, can we talk about this later?"

She nodded sadly and watched him walk away from her, effectively severing any further conversation.

~*~

Deanna sighed with relief when she finally entered her quarters still completely little shaken by the sudden change in Will. He was hurting, she could sense that, but that was all he would allow her to see. Effectively he blocked out any other probing from her, and that bothered Deanna greatly. Normally Will was an open book to her. They shared almost everything together.

Something had happened while she'd been away and she was worried.

Replicating herself a drink, Deanna sat and picked up the following day's appointments padd, relieved to get some order of normality underway. But of all things, the last person she expected to see on her agenda was Beverly Crushers name.

~*~

Nothing could have prepared Deanna for the sight that greeted her when she stepped into her office the following morning. She had been so engrossed in the information on her padd that she missed the wave of misery that was being played out on her sofa, hitting Deanna head on, stopping her feet suddenly at the doorway as she surveyed the scene before her.

Beverly was sitting on the sofa's edge clearly upset and Will was sitting opposite her, perched on the edge of the small coffee table. He was gently holding Beverly's hands trying to comfort her, and Deanna could hear his low, soothing voice as he tried futily to calm her.

It was now that the full impact of their grief slammed home and as the tidal wave of emotion assaulted her senses, Deanna gasped out loud.

It was enough to bring the couple out from their private moment. But when Deanna saw the pain in his eyes, she was shocked. Rooted to the spot, her troubled eyes drifted to Beverly's. What she saw made her heart ache, but what it did to Beverly was to want to make her flee. She was not ready for the confrontation.

Flying to her feet, Will leapt up with Beverly and captured her within his arms to stop her from leaving. By now she was crying and her pitiful wails ripped at Deanna's soul. Stepping forward, Deanna reached out to touch her. Help her.

But she stopped short when she looked into Will's face again. His bright blue gaze begged her, pleaded with her to understand what was happening. And it was then when realisation dawned; when Deanna knew, that her two closest friends had become lovers again.

As Beverly's cries raged on around them, the rest of the universe came to a standstill as Deanna came to grips with her new found knowledge. Eventually above Beverly's sobs, Will whispered brokenly to her. "Help us, Imzadi."

~*~

It was several minutes before the traumatic moment passed and they could all sit down. Beverly would not even look at her friend and Deanna sensed her shame and guilt, and her intense embarrassment.

Deanna tried to hold onto Beverly's hand just to let her know that she wanted to help, but Beverly only cried harder. She tried to pull away, but Deanna would not let go.

"Talk to me, Bev. I want to help. Please let me help."

Beverly shook her head and Deanna looked to Will for an answer.

"Dee...Beverly has placed her love for Odan onto me. It seems to be the only way we can cope with the situation right now."

Deanna blinked a few times as she let the information sink in, but her heart began to pump painfully and she had to know. "Beverly loves you!?"

Will could only nod.

It went very quiet as Deanna asked the next painfully obvious question. "Will, do you love Beverly?"

Will turned and looked deeply into Beverly's eyes before turning his face back to hers and Deanna died a little as he slowly answered. "I think so. I mean...I know I have deep feelings for her, but I know it is not the same kind of love that we have, and I know it can never work between us. But at this moment, it feels right and I want to be here for her."

Suddenly Deanna understood what he was trying to say to her and she smiled gently at him, inwardly sighing with relief. Reaching out to touch his arm, her eyes relayed her understanding. "Will, I understand, but I think Beverly needs to understand also what this relationship is."

Both sets of blue eyes turned their full attention to her intrigued. Deanna smiled, pleased that Beverly was finally listening.

"Beverly, what you had with Odan was exceptionally special and his loss was like no other that you have experienced, not even Jacks, because Will was here to step into Odan's shoes, as it were. So he was, and still is, very much alive to you."

Deanna paused to make sure that they were following her drift. She continued "Technically, your relationship has not run its course. It needs to end like any other, but it cannot because the Odan you love is not here, so Will is the natural choice. I think you two should continue to see each other until you, Beverly, can get over Odan, and you Will, can exorcise the legacy that Odan has left behind."

Deanna watched as they both looked at each other and finally understood just what she was saying, and just what she was implying. "You don't mind me seeing Will!?" Beverly asked, hopefully.

Deanna smiled. Having put every ounce of trust onto her two friends she had no doubts that things would sort themselves out, and then Will would come back to her, where he belonged. And Beverly, well Beverly would probably find another love, in time.

"Of course not." she replied. "I know that you need him, Beverly, and in his own way, Will needs you. Use each other to get through this."

As they all came to a stand Will pulled the two women into his arms. Deanna felt the change within them both, relieved that she had managed to make things reasonably right for them both.

As they went to leave, Will briefly stopped and touched her face with his hand. His gratitude and love shone from his eyes and Deanna could do no more than offer him a watery smile in return.

Turning away he put his arms around Beverly's shoulders and left the office. Deanna watched them go and for a long time she stood and stared at the closed door.

It was not until she felt a salty teardrop touch her lip that she realised she had begun crying, suddenly realizing what she had just done. "Oh, Imzadi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two months later

Deanna knew it was going to be hard, but not this hard.

Every relationship that Will had had with other women had never bothered her before, not even when he had fallen in love with Soren. But this one, this relationship between Will and Beverly was killing her.

This relationship was slowly tearing her heart apart.

Day by day, Deanna had to sit and watch her two best friends become closer and closer as her heart tore further and further apart.

And the strange love affair showed no sign of dissipating. If not anything, it seemed to be getting stronger, and it was extremely odd seeing Will and Beverly as a couple.

Oh, you never saw them, Deanna had to give them credit as they were very discreet. They never ventured from either of their quarters. Were never seen in public, and never gave any indication to the rest of the crew that there was a relationship happening between them.

Nobody knew of their affair except herself and the Captain.

Deanna still visibly blushed when she recalled the conversation between herself and Picard.

***//***

"Are you trying to tell me, Counselor, that my First Officer and the Doctor are having a relationship?"

Deanna knew exactly how he felt. The situation seemed preposterous. But it was happening and Picard seemed to be finding it as hard to deal with as herself. "Yes sir, they are. Beverly needs Will's emotional support at this time and it involves Will to be 'intimate' with her to help her through the emotional turmoil she is going through.

Deanna almost gagged on the word intimate and the bile rose to her throat as an image of them together plagued her night and day. But she could do nothing about it. She had given the couple her blessing and so now she had to sit and wait it out.

And the wait was driving her insane.

Picard pondered on her words for a moment before quietly asking her. "But what if they fall in love, Deanna and decide to go public with their relationship. What then?"

Deanna's senses swam as the implications of what he was suggesting slammed home. She fought for the breath that somehow floundered in her ribcage, and it hurt, so much.

"No...no that will not happen. It cannot happen. Will and I are destined to be together sometime in the future. He cannot and will not fall in love with Beverly."

The surroundings went black and Deanna had to sit down before she passed out when Picard asked her, his voice troubled, "But how are you going to stop it Deanna? Nobody can stand in the way of love, not even you."

***//***

From that day onwards, Deanna changed.

Before, she had remained far in the background. She had never said anything to Will to discourage his relationship with Beverly. She had been a silent angel in disguise and Will had loved her dearly for it.

But Will's relationship with Beverly was a different matter.

Every day Will had discovered something new about her, and as the days wore on now, he could not imagine a day without her by his side.

Will Riker was slowly and surely falling in love with Beverly Crusher.

In bed, she was insatiable and he was getting to like having a regular partner to wake beside. To make love to her whenever he chose. To have cosy, intimate evenings with. And with every day that passed by, he thought less and less about if and when it was going to end.

~*~

He had noticed that since he had begun his intimate relationship with Beverly Deanna had purposely closed her mind to him. But now, on occasion, Will could sense her, usually as he lay in bed just before he drifted off to sleep.

_Imzaaadi_

Tonight the call was persistent. Beverly was deeply asleep beside him, flat on her back with her hair splayed everywhere, the coverlet pushed down to her waist. He smiled at her naked form, watching the gentle rise and fall of her creamy breasts.

And then Will heard her call to him again.

_Imzadi, can you hear me?_

Will knew it was wrong, but he could not help himself. He missed this side of their relationship, and he sometimes missed her. But she was not very far away from his thoughts and he had been content with that.

Until now.

Opening his mind, Will let Deanna in. He felt the warming sensations flood through him and he smiled in the darkness. But her next words made him gasp aloud.

_Come back to me, my beloved_

His gasp caused his sleeping partner to stir beside him and Will instinctively reached out and placed a tender hand upon her shoulder. He grinned as she took the hand and moved it to her heart. Well, he thought it was her heart.

Beverly moaned as she turned and snuggled up closer. Bringing her leg up over his, Will groaned as the moist juncture of her thighs brushed against his hip.

Dragging her body on top of his, Will heard the husky, sleepy chuckle as she manoeuvred herself onto his rapid growing hardness, and seconds later Deanna was forgotten as they lost themselves to the passionate embrace.

Deanna was devastated. Will had pushed her thoughts aside, and pushed her aside to make love to Beverly. The remainder of night was spent with her weeping, her loss growing more and more with each passing day.

~*~

Will spotted Deanna on her way to the bridge and he jogged to catch her up. Halting her with a hand upon her shoulder, he was taken aback when she swung around, a huge smile lighting up her delicate features.

"Hi, Will, what can I do for you?"

It was several seconds before Will remembered just why he had stopped her. Mesmerized by sparkling eyes that were full of mischief, he shook himself as he spoke. "About last night, why did you send to me, Deanna?"

Will was taken aback when Deanna laughed openly at him, her apology sounding as false as the laughter. "I'm sorry Will, I must have been dreaming about you. I seem to be doing that a lot lately. I really can't think why, but I'll try not to let it happen again, okay?"

Will was dumbstruck as she left him standing in the middle of the corridor with his mouth wide open, but by the time Deanna turned the corner, out of his sight, she was crying quietly to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Will was woken many times by Deanna's thoughts. Sometimes they were just everyday endearments, and sometimes they were not so innocent. And as time wore on, not only did she send to him when he was awake, she started to invade his dreams, too.

Tonight's invasion was exceptional.

Tonight they were back at Janaran Falls. They were lying naked on the shoreline and their love-making had taken on a mind of its own, and it had reached its peak.

This was the day that they had given themselves to each other, the day that they had become Imzadi.

Movement woke Beverly from her deep sleep, instantly alert as Will thrashed about beside her. Her medical mind immediately thought that he had a fever, but as she touched his chest it became apparent that he didn't.

But what he did have was a huge erection. Beverly went cold as she recognised what was happening and his face confirmed it. Will was making love to someone.

Was it her?

Of course it was.

Beverly smiled as she began to join in with his movements. Her hand slid down his damp torso, gasping when he took her hand and forced it to his rock hard member and wrapped her fingers around it's length. Whimpering with need, his hand indicated just what he wanted her to do to him.

Quietly laughing, Beverly pushed his hand away and continued the erotic motion until she could no longer resist the temptation of having more. Climbing on top, she hovered herself briefly over him before coming down on him in one fell swoop.

Will felt possessed. Still locked in the dreamworld, he gasped out loud as Deanna sank onto him, and as he began to move, he felt her surround and embrace every live nerve ending within him. Every thought was hers, right down to the very depths of his soul.

As he began to climb the stairway to oblivion, Will had to call out her new found name, the name that just a while before had sealed their destiny.

He cried out to her.

For her, and only her.

'Imzadi!'

But even before the words had left his mouth, Beverly had known that Will was not dreaming about her. He was dreaming about Deanna.

~*~

As Will began to stir from his dream he slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with a mass of tumbled red hair, and as soon as his eyes met hers, he knew he had just made a fatal, irretrievable mistake.

Not quite sure if what happened, really had happened, and he desperately hoped that it had not, Will whispered to the liquid blue eyes that stared back at him, his hand gesturing back and forth between the two of them.

"Did we just make love?"

His heart fell as she shook her head. His one word said it all.

"Oh."

It was the last thing he should have said.

Incensed, Beverly climbed off and huddled under the bedclothes. Seething, she attacked him with words. "Oh!! You dream of making love to HER. You call out that damn word and all you can say is, Oh!!"

Will closed his eyes as his world fell apart before him. Beverly did not deserve this and he tried to apologize. "I am so sorry, Beverly, I don't know what is happening to me."

She looked at him with disbelief. "This has happened before??"

He nodded.

Now she was angry. "You mean to tell me, Will, that while your sleeping next to me, you're dreaming about Deanna!?"

Dejected, he nodded again.

She still couldn't quite believe it. "You're making love to Deanna?"

Will looked away, ashamed at having to admit his betrayal, even if it was not entirely his doing. "It's not my fault, Bev, she must be sending to me through our bond. I can block her out during the day, but at night, I can't control it."

As Will watched her leap out of bed and roughly put her robe on, he realised that he'd said the wrong thing again as Beverly turned on him. "You mean she is doing this in the daytime too!?" Will could only nod shamefacedly.

Beverly swore. "Shit! Why is she doing this to us, Will? I thought we were okay with her. I thought she understood." She cried passionately.

Beverly stomped into the lounge area, needing to put some space between them, but Will followed her out, dragging the sheet with him, attempting to make a sarong out it to cover up his nudity.

"Maybe we should think about how Deanna feels for a minute." he started, "Maybe she is having trouble letting me go, like you experienced with Odan. Maybe she feels it's time for us to end our affair."

The fight went out of Beverly as she listened to him speak. After a moment, she looked at him, standing in front of her as he tried his best to defend and understand Deanna's actions.

"Do you want to let her go, Will? Do you want us to finish so that you can go back to how you were with her?" Beverly snorted before she continued, "Whatever that was. I'm still not sure if you two are a couple or not!"

Will's eyes pleaded for her to understand. He reached out to comfort her but she stepped away and his hand fell away dejected. "Don't do this to us, Beverly. I don't want to lose you. But you must understand what it is between Deanna and I."

Will's eyes pleaded with her to listen, and he was heartened when she did "We are linked by a bond and nothing can change that. Most other Imzadi couples marry, have families, live happily ever after, but it's not what we want at this moment in time. Maybe later our priorities will change, but until then, we are free agents. We may love each other, Beverly, but that is all. At this moment I am with you. I choose to be with you."

Will stepped towards her again and this time she did not step away. Taking her in his arms, they stood in the darkness, healing hurts that had no right to hurt.

Along the corridor, Deanna smiled cat-like in the darkness. She had begun the rift.

~*~

The following morning Will made his way to Ten Forward. He knew he would find who he was looking for there.

As he entered, his eyes zoomed in on the solitary figure that propped up the bar, her hands hugging a cup of, and he had no doubts to it's contents, hot chocolate, her celebratory drink.

Walking directly up to her, Deanna smiled wide as she spotted him beside her. He stormed in before she had a chance to even say hello. "Good morning, Counselor, how did your date go last night?"

She looked at him, puzzlement etching her face, "Date, what date? I didn't have a date last night."

A cold chill shot through her body as he spoke loud enough for the entire lounge's occupants to hear. "Sure you did, Deanna, I could hear you having a good time all the way down the corridor. Next time though, keep it down would you, I wouldn't want to have to report you to the captain."

Deanna stared at him open-mouthed before glancing around to see if anyone had heard.

They had, but as she turned back to Will to defend herself, she only came face to face with his retreating back as he stormed away from her, leaving her to smile apologetically at the interested audience and to get up off the stool and walk out, somehow with her dignity still in tact.

Once she had cleared the doors, Deanna stopped to steady herself by bracing herself against the cool corridor wall. Will had never, ever spoken like that to her in public before and it shook her to the core. And above all that, she had to face him on the bridge, in ten minutes time.

Her heart pounded with dread at the prospect. How on earth was she going to cope? But one thing she was certain of now was that it all had got to stop.

~*~

Will watched Deanna walk onto the bridge with her head held high and her mind firmly closed. She greeted the captain politely enough, but barely managed to utter, 'Commander'. to Will as she sat down for her shift.

Will didn't even try to answer her.

She sat in her chair for all of two minutes before rapidly standing again. "Captain, may I speak with you in private, please, sir?"

Picard raised his eyebrows but rose and pointed the way, "Of course, Counselor, after you."

Will watched them go, hoping with all his heart that she was not going to do what he thought she would.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Please, sit down, Counselor."

Deanna smiled stiffly and made her way over to the sofa. Perching on it's edge, Picard studied the beautiful woman that sat before him, not missing her agitation.

Knowing her well enough to recognise the signs; The clasped hands, the crossed legs, and the brave face that she was trying her hardest to portray to him, Picard waited.

Pushing himself back in the chair, he watched her face, fully aware that his own mirrored the same concerns, until, at last, he finally broke the uneasy silence.

"How are you holding up, Deanna?"

He spotted the tell-tale flush as soon as he spoke to her. He frowned when he saw her blink several times until unable to control them, her eyes finally fell to her lap. When she looked at him again, her eyes shimmered with tears. She shook her head sadly, too choked to answer him coherently.

But she did not have to say anything because her face said it all. Picard's sympathetic voice was low when he spoke. "You're not holding up at all, are you?"

Her face crumpled as she buried the miserable features in her hands and began to sob bitterly. Picard instantly made his way to her side and held her as close as he could, but within moments, she pulled away and tried frantically to compose herself.

"I am so sorry, sir, that was unforgivable of me. I should not have let my personal feelings get in the way. It will not happen again, I promise."

Picard sighed, disturbed that she had reacted in that way about him, as had many others before her. Was he really that rigid?

He didn't like the answer his inner voice hurled at him.

Getting back on his feet, he made his way over to the porthole and stared out at the distant stars, allowing Deanna the privacy to collect herself. Picard continued to watch the outer view, even when he heard her husky apology reach him across the room. Without turning, he seemingly spoke to the void outside.

"But what can we do about the...'situation', Counselor?"

Picard spoke the word, 'situation' as if it was dirty. The 'situation' was becoming dirty. It was destroying her, and it was destroying him, too. It ate him alive every time he pictured Will and Beverly together.

Pictured them making love.

Heaven's only knew how Deanna had coped for this amount of time.

He had witnessed the undeniable affinity between herself and Riker and had marvelled at the strength that it must have taken to have took the giant step backwards to allow Beverly and Will to have this strange relationship, that, at this moment in time, did not appear to be floundering.

But that strange relationship had gone on long enough. There was a growing concern that if their relationship continued he was going to lose some very valuable members of his staff, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Things had to change, one way or the other.

~*~

Deanna's voice broke into his thoughts. "I would like your permission to contact the Trill homeworld, sir."

Surprised, Picard turned to face Deanna once more. Her tears were gone, but he could see that they were not far away, but she was back in control and that pleased him no end, but Picard didn't think he'd heard her right and asked her to repeat her request.

He watched her take a deep breath and asked him again. "I want your permission to contact the Trill homeworld. I would like to find out if Odan is still being hosted by Kareel."

Picard sat back at this desk, puzzled by her unusual demand. "What do you hope to achieve, Counselor? Doctor Crusher made her feelings very plain to Kareel. I would not have thought it was a wise move to, 'resurrect' what could turn out to be an absolute disaster. We could make the situation a whole lot worse, especially for Beverly." He advised carefully.

Deanna nodded, understanding his dilemma, but she still wanted to try. She had to. "I know that, sir, that is why I am asking your permission to do this without their knowledge. I remember when I spoke with Odan that the symbiants change hosts quite frequently, and it is a long shot, but I would like to find out if Odan is still being hosted by Kareel."

Deanna paused as she let Picard digest what she said, but before he had a chance to comment, she ploughed on, "Sir, I know we are due at Star Base within the next few days, and I am hoping, if I am right, to have Odan join us there."

Deanna held her breath as she watched Picard ponder over her request. His fingers tapped his lips for several moments before at last, finally, he looked directly into her eyes.

Deanna felt and saw his uncertainty. She knew that if Odan was back within a male host that Beverly was likely to stay behind, probably either go to Earth with him, or go to his domain. Either way, he was going to lose her.

Picard sighed, but Deanna was quietly surprised, and privileged when he opened up his heart to her. "I know that she and I will never likely become a couple like you and Commander Riker, and I envy you for having the courage to have taken that final step. But I like to think that we have a close relationship and that it is almost as satisfying as being a couple, but managing to keep our own identities, our own careers. We were both content with that."

They smiled tenderly at each other, both fully understanding what he was saying and Deanna let him continue, "But, I also know that without Odan, Beverly is...incomplete, and if it is my last duty as her Captain to seal her happiness by rejoining her with her soulmate, then I cannot stand in your way." Decision made, Picard took a deep breath and spoke. "Permission granted, Counselor, but under no circumstances must Beverly know what we are planning. This could go horribly wrong and it will be entirely our fault, and Beverly would never forgive us, or me."

"_I _could never forgive me." He added sadly.

As they both came to a stand they remained silent for a few moments as they contemplated that what they were about to do could change all their lives forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Will slowly made his way along the corridor that housed the senior staff's quarters. It had been a long, tedious and upsetting day.

The incident with Deanna had haunted him through every miserable hour. Will knew he should apologise. It was unforgivable what he had said to her in Ten Forward. And very childish, but she had steadfastly avoided him all day.

After Deanna's meeting with the captain this morning, they had both emerged smiling. But it was a smile that held a secret, and it had plagued him, all day long.

Will glanced at Deanna's door as he approached it on his way to Beverly's quarters, but as he went to pass, the doors opened. Expecting Deanna to stroll through them he held his breath for the confrontation.

But it never came, and nor did she.

Hesitating on its threshold, Will peered into the dimness beyond. A candle flickered on the small table and its scent filled his nostrils. He hesitantly called out to her, "Deanna...Are you o.k.?"

But he was greeted with nothing more than silence.

Will took another hesitant step inside and his heart pounded hard within his chest. His footsteps were silent on the plush carpet, but at that moment, Will wished he made enough noise to wake the dead.

He felt uncomfortable stepping into Deanna's domain, almost like he had no right to be there. The hairs stood up on his neck as he came to an uneasy halt at her bedroom doorway. Will began to feel as if he was walking into a trap, but before he could take one step back, he felt her hand lightly trail up his back.

Deanna's breathless whisper was close enough to tickle the skin around his ear. "You came, Imzadi. I knew you would come back to me."

Will's eyes fell shut as her intimately suggestive words triggered the dormant desire that he'd had for her long ago, but now had pushed to one side for Beverly. Only Beverly had filled his thoughts for the past few weeks. Only she had managed to stir his loins. But he wasn't sure how much it would take to direct him back into Deanna's arms, and her heart.

Will's sensually drugged eyes flew open when he felt a finger nail touch his lips and he realised that Deanna had moved to stand before him.

Deanna watched Will's eyes widen as he took in her appearance. Her eyes were heavily made up. Somehow she had managed to make them look even larger with the black khol outline. She looked sexy and she knew it, and judging by Will's reaction, she had succeeded in looking exotic and sultry.

She watched as Will's mouth fell open when his eyes reached her own mouth. The bright, blood red lipstick she wore glistened in the candlelight, and as the tip of her tongue moistened them further, she heard him silently groan.

Will's insides ached with a longing for her that he had not felt since their time on Betazed. He knew he had to step away before he would be tempted to touch her, because once he did, he didn't think he would be able to control what would happen.

Sensing Will's withdrawal, Deanna reached to unclasp the clip upon her shoulder. The simple long shift she wore fell to a pool at her feet, revealing her nakedness beneath.

She stepped nearer to Will before he had time to react and laced her arms around his neck.

Her lips were barely millimetres away from his, but she still felt Will's resistance. Threading her fingers into his hair, Deanna pulled his mouth to hers. The instant their lips touched broke the last of his already weakened resolve.

Will had stood like a statue as Deanna had revealed herself to him, somehow telling himself that if he did not make the move, then he was blameless. But he could not have moved away, even if his life had depended on it.

But once her lips had touched his, once he had felt her tongue circle them with exact precision, Will was completely lost.

The combination of Deanna's luscious form pressing against him and her hands holding his head firmly as she doubtlessly began to kiss him, smashed through Will's feeble resolution, throwing it out of the door as he in turn began to plunder the deepest recesses of her mouth, crushing her to him as he fiercely held her against his own traitorous reaction, the combined heat burning a trail right to their very souls.

It seemed like hours later, but in reality was barely minutes as the intimately locked couple devoured every ounce of feeling and emotion that they each had to offer. But when Will finally heard Deanna's whimpered plea to make love to her, it was enough to make him stop and take stock of what he was doing.

Deanna felt Will's withdrawal as she uttered the words that she thought would seal their reunion. Deanna knew that if she could get Will to make love to her he would have never go back to Beverly. His betrayal would have been too great.

If Deanna knew anything about Will, it was his fidelity to one woman, and she was certain that she would have won. But Will's next words shook Deanna to her very centre.

"No, Deanna, I'm sorry, I'm going back to Beverly."

~*~

Will staggered from Deanna's quarters feeling sick to his stomach as every ounce of Deanna's anger, horror, shame and guilt surged through him. As he steadied himself in the corridor it was a while before Will could blot out the emotions that raged on on the other side of the wall.

His hands flew to his ears as Will heard something slam against the door and shatter into a billion pieces. Pushing himself wearily from the wall, he made his way along to Beverly's quarters.

As Will entered Beverly's cabin, she was preparing for bed. Hearing him enter as she turned back the covers, she spoke before facing him.

"Hi!" she smiled, "Did you get lo..."

Beverly's words died on her lips as she turned to question Will. Even without the tell-tale red lipstick smeared around his mouth, or the stench of Deanna's very distinctive perfume, Beverly knew Will had been with her.

Blue eyes silently locked as a million questions and excuses raged through their stunned senses, but it was Will who finally broke the hushed quietness. "I am so, so sorry Beverly, but I swear to you, I did not make love to Deanna."

Unable to utter a single word, Beverly continued to stare at him until he spoke again. Will could see the mistrust in her eyes, could feel her pain. His hoarse whisper broke as he tried to justify himself once more. "Bev, please, I would not lie to you."

At last Beverly fell from her daze as his tactless remark hit her raw nerves. Her eyes blazed as she hammered Will into the floor with every hurtful, cutting word that she could muster.

"Lie, Will! Our whole relationship is a lie! Haven't you realised yet that this relationship is one, big, hopeless charade? It can never work between us, Will, and I cannot believe you haven't seen that yet."

Will trembled as the impact of her words chilled him. But it was not until Beverly had spoken the cruel words that he dimly realised just how much she had meant to him. "But, Beverly, I...I think I love you. I want to be with you. I need you."

He did not like the tiny sneer that crept into her flawless features and her voice was quiet when she added even more salt to his wounds. "You don't need me, Will. Why would you need me, or love me, when you have Deanna? You are supposed to Imzadi, after all. No woman or man is supposed to be able to prise an Imzadi couple apart, so why are you trying to kid yourself otherwise, Will?"

Beverly's voice softened as the impact of her words slowly destroyed the tall man that visibly shrunk before her. The man who had probably saved her sanity.

"You belong to Deanna, Will. I know that, and she knows that, When are you going to realise it?" She asked him tenderly.

Will heard the change in her tone. The bitterness had gone, but now she appeared to be telling him something else. "What are you saying, Beverly?"

Beverly stepped towards him until she was close enough to have to crane her head to see into the eyes that had taken her to heaven and back. Had stripped her bare and revered in their discoveries. Had cherished her heart and had slowly, but surely, fallen in love with her.

As much as it hurt Beverly to let Will go, she knew it was time and she told him so, as gently as she could. "What I am saying, Will, is, it's time to end this. I realised some time ago that I had gotten over Odan. I can cope on my own now, Will, thanks to you. I'm sorry, Will, but I don't love you. I am very, very fond of you, but your heart belongs to another, and so does mine. You have a chance to win Deanna back, and I have some very fond memories to keep me going until I find someone new."

As Beverly had spoken, Will had taken her in his arms. Most of her words were lost in his shoulder, but he understood what she was telling him. Maybe it was time. Maybe she was ready, but was he? He wasn't so sure. Right at that moment, he felt like he had lost everything.

Beverly broke the close contact and Will reluctantly released her. Beverly could see the turmoil in his eyes as he tried to take in what she was saying. She didn't miss their tell-tale sparkle, either.

Touching his face lightly, Beverly smiled gently at Will and left him standing in the middle of the room as she made her way out of her quarters. Will didn't turn to watch her go, or try to stop her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In orbit at Starbase...

Captain Picard took his time as he looked around to each one of his senior officers, his heart heavy at the obvious turmoil radiating from almost every one in the conference room. His close knit family, and that is what they were to him, were falling apart at the seams, and it was left to him to rectify it.

The atmosphere in the room was fraught with tension and it was clear that nobody wanted to be there. Sullen faces stared into laps that hid hands that would have betrayed the host of emotions in the fidgeting fingers.

Downcast eyes also hid the traitorous raw feelings. Some of misery, some were embarrassed, some were angry, and amongst all of that, was an underlying sexual longing that electrified the very air that they all breathed.

Picard sighed as he slumped back in his chair and crossed his legs and arms. He knew he was the only one left to change the miserable situation, even though some of that misery emanated from himself.

"I am aware," he started. "that this mission has been a somewhat tiresome one, and I, for one, am glad that it is over. We have 72 whole hours to ourselves and I intend to try and forget every lousy minute of it."

A nervous chuckle went around the room along with a slightly guilty look as it became apparent that Picard was aware of the spiralling disquiet that they had caused between them. Picard continued. "I am also aware that morale has hit rock-bottom and I do not intend the next mission to start as this last one has ended. So, in our honour, Star Fleet has arranged a consortium for our benefit on our last evening here. I expect you all to be there, dress is formal, and I would greatly appreciate it if you could all turn up with a smile on your face."

Looking around at the finest crew he had ever served with, Picard's eyes settled on the doctor. Trying to hide the painful knowledge that he was soon likely to lose a very close friend he offered her a small smile. He was rewarded with a similar one back, but it held a hint of sadness.

If Picard had been in any other position other than captain he would have made his feelings for Beverly known long ago, and he would have happily pursued an intimate relationship with her, if he could've. But being captain, meant just that.

He was captain, of the Federation's flagship. The responsibilities alone were too much to allow a full and complete relationship with a woman, any woman, and least of all with one he loved dearly. He simply could not commit to her 100%, and anything less was a waste, and an insult, to her.

So they had remained friends. Picard would watch Beverly leave the ship the same way that she had boarded. Ignorant of the fact that he loved her, deeply.

Shaking himself out of his emptiness, Picard stood to leave, dismissing his crew as he did so, but hesitated when no-one stood with him.

"Are there any questions?"

Everyone appeared to look at one another, each hoping someone would say 'Do we have to attend?' No one wanted to go to the party, but no one had the nerve to say so.

So no one spoke up.

~*~

The evening was in full swing when the last remaining few of the Enterprise crew passed through the huge ornate doors. The room was already crowded and Will's eyes scanned the sightless faces looking for Deanna. Or maybe he was looking for a blaze of red hair and he mentally kicked himself for doing so.

Geordi's voice sounded in his ears. "Well, it's nice to see one couple kiss and make up."

Will's eyes followed Geordi's and he spotted that blaze of red that had had occupied his thoughts only moments before. His stomach churned painfully when he spied the familiar bald head of his captain escorting her.

The black ball gown she wore was extremely low cut and Will found himself mentally kissing the freckles that adorned her shoulders. But as their eyes caught briefly, he swore silently to himself and turned away, shaking off the intimate image as he did so.

But moments later, Will felt the familiar sensations flutter through his senses and he found his eyes drawn to the doors once more as he watched Deanna make her entrance.

Will held his breath as he took in her appearance. His heartbeat pounded in his ears and he dizzily swayed as he found himself blindly reaching out for Geordi's shoulder to steady himself.

He had never seen Deanna dressed in such an evocative, breath-taking way before, and it completely blew him away.

Deanna looked stunning. The off-the-shoulder midnight blue gown hugged her already slender figure to perfection. The tight bodice pushed up her bustline so that her breasts almost fell out of the plunging neckline. Tiny silver beads encased the entire dress like a web mand every move became a shimmering glow.

Will's eyes dragged themselves from the delights of her body up to her head, and he remained shocked into silence.

Her hair, free of any tethers cascaded, not in tight ringlets, but gentle waves, the effect being that it was almost twice as long as her usual style. As Deanna turned her head, her hair fell forward, covering the front of her dress almost to the waist.

Will was enchanted. He had always adored her hair, but this, this was something else. He imagined his fingers running freely through it without them getting tangled in the riotous curls and his stomach somersaulted as he envisioned it splayed across his pillows.

His betraying thoughts finally caught Deanna's attention and her eyes sought his and locked. The surrounding room's occupants faded into the distance as it became solely him, and her, only her, just like it used to be, a long, long time ago.

A time when love was all that mattered. When love overtook sanity, logic and reasoning.

When love so intense it invaded your very soul and turned it into something more precious. A unity that could defy everything and anything, even death, and Will had to go to her.

He made one small step in her direction but stopped as not only her attention was caught by her companion, but also Will's. He had not even noticed her escort until now and his heart stopped beating when he did not recognise the tall, fairly handsome man attached to her arm.

And that bothered him. It meant that Deanna had manage to get involved with someone in the short space of time that she had been on the Starbase and that hurt, deeply.

Will watched her laugh at something that her companion had said and he felt his spirits fall to the floor. He simply could not stand still and watch her with another man, not any more.

He had done some long hard thinking about his relationship with Deanna Troi. It had not taken him long to understand that the love he'd had for Beverly was one that had been born out of need.

Will had, at long last, realised that the need he was seeking was a wife. Someone to come home to every night. Someone to bare his children. And there was only one woman who would ever fill the empty void that had left him with that same desolate feeling, and that woman was Deanna Troi.

Will could never even consider anyone but Deanna, his very own Imzadi.

Unable to watch the scene before him any longer, Will turned to escape, but Deanna had second guessed his actions and hurriedly made her way towards him and her fellow comrades, dragging her guest along with her.

Her voice stopped Will in his tracks. "Don't you dare run away, Will Riker!"

Still turned away from her, Will collected his scattered feelings before facing her once more. But as he turned, he caught the flash of red out of the corner of his eye and he inwardly groaned as Beverly and the captain joined the group.

Looking rather sheepish, Will took a deep breath and smiled gamely at the twosome who stood before him. "Deanna, you look radiant, as always."

Deanna smiled sweetly at him, not missing the slight shake in his voice. "Thank you, Will. I'd like to introduce you all to Jarel. Jarel, please meet my closest friends, Will Riker, Geordi La Forge, Data, Worf, Captain Picard and, of course, Beverly."

Jarel made his way around the semi-circle before him, warmly shaking their outstretched hands, until, at last, he came to Beverly.

Lifting her hand, Jarel lightly kissed the back of her fingers, his eyes never leaving her face. But when he spoke, Beverly very nearly crumpled to the floor. "An absolute pleasure. Would you care to dance, Doctor Beverly?"

Beverly's quick intake of breath resonated around the group as the few that were still in the dark, in turn, slowly realised just who Jarel was.

Jarel stepped backwards without releasing Beverly's hand, forcing her feet to follow him onto the dance floor. All eyes watched as the reunited couple fell together as if they had never been apart.

The captain watched silently from the sidelines, his heart, ricocheting back and forth with his own loss and happiness for his one, true lost love. Watching her move in Jarels arms with tears of happiness cascading down her cheeks, Picard could only watch on, the heartfelt whisper only audible to his own ears.

"Goodbye, Doctor Beverly Crusher, I shall miss you, mon amie, mon amour."

~*~  
But unexplainable anger radiated from Will as he rigidly watched Beverly and Jarel move off and merge with the foray of dancers that moved in time with the music.

Needing to distance himself from his comrades, Will edged away as the other members of the senior crew watched in awe as Beverly and Jarel lovingly renewed their acquaintance.

Even though she watched along with the others, Deanna missed Will's presence immediately. Searching the room, she spotted his tall retreating back as he made his way towards an uncrowded corner of the hall.

She followed him. Will knew that she would. What he had decided to say to her did not need others ears.

Deanna came to a halt barely a foot away from him. Will was transfixed as he watched the tiny beads that covered her gown gradually slow to a stop. Another day, it would have been the luscious cleavage that would have caught his attention, but not today, or tonight. Tonight he was in too much pain, and for the life of him, he was not quite sure why.

Will's steady gaze drifted to Deanna's face when her voice captured his attention. "I love you, Will."

With surprise his eyes searched hers, but what he was searching for within them was a mystery to him. Will felt at that moment in time like his whole life was a mystery, but even so, he answered her with the one answer that he knew was a certainty. There only ever could be one answer.

"And I love you Deanna, I always have."

Deanna's eyes glistened, her smile tremendous and Will felt her relief as she responded. "I know, Will, I know. But where are we going to go from here? We can't go back to how it was before."

Will let go a long sigh as he thought about her question. He was sure in his own heart where he wanted them to go, and this time, Will wanted it all. But did she?

His gut instinct told him that she did, but his mind refused to imagine the possibility of marriage, babies and total happiness. It was down to Deanna and he was petrified of her possible refusal, but his prayers were answered when Deanna steadily spoke.

"It's what I want too, Imzadi. It's what I've always wanted. Haven't you understood that? All this time, I have been waiting for you and I thought you knew, but you never seemed to want to move on."

Will nodded, uncomfortable with the thought that it was him that was playing the waiting game, and for what? It was only a matter of time before they ended up right here, doing something that they could have done years ago.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, especially keeping you as a friend when I should have realised that we could have still been so much more. I have wasted so much of what could have been, I could have lost you Deanna."

Deanna closed the gap between them, sinking into his welcoming arms. It felt so right, they were so right. And at last, at long last, the time was right.

Reaching out to caress his face, Deanna lovingly looked into his eyes, finding everything that she had felt and desired. The gentle kiss after she uttered her final words washed away all the past.

"You would have never lost me, Imzadi. Didn't you know, we were destined to be together. We just had to wait a little longer than we originally planned."

End


End file.
